Tears Don't Fall
by TotalBrat4
Summary: Halley Mackenzie doesn't have the best life in the world, because of that she now lives with the SimpsonNelson's, and deals with her problems on top of Degrassi Drama!
1. Another Morning

Ok everyone, I hope you like this fan fic. I'll start by saying I don't own Degrassi or anything but I own Halley Mackenzie and her family. I really hope you guys like it. This will probably be a Salley (Sean And Halley) I'm sorry but I'm not real good at the whole past tense and present tense thing so if you notice a change between the two, just ignore it.

Why couldn't I have had a normal life? A Mom and Dad who actually loved me and actually wanted me. Parents who worked hard at their jobs and took care of me at the same time. Yeah well you can't always get what you want now can you? Nope, not for me. I got a Mom and Step-Dad who love to get drunk and pass out, did I mention abuse their daughter? Then I have a Dad who disappeared out of my life on the day of my birth, leaving my Mom and me in a lonely apartment with no help from my grandparents or anyone else in my family. They are assholes. Everyone in my life is. Family, most friends, strangers that I don't even know are. A great life I have. Sorry I tend to rant a lot about my life because it's just so great to talk about. Continuing on about my problems. I cut, yes I cut. Thank you so much family and friends! I live with the Simpson/Nelson's now, which means I cut less often, which is a good thing. I have been living in Toronto for about a year. I am friends with mostly everyone at school, which is most surprising to me. Emma is my best friend of course, well that's because for one I live with her and two she's just an awesome person I guess. Ok I'm done with this whole thing, I'll start the story.

I sat at the kitchen table eating an omelet Snake had prepared for me. He was a great cook I guess. Better then anything I've ever eaten. I picked at it, eating the mushrooms first. Snake puts extra mushrooms in it just for me. Spike came down with Jack on her hip. She sat him in his high chair and began to prepare his breakfast. Emma came up from the basement, looking great as usual. I hated her for that.

"Hurry up and eat Em, you two are going to be late." Spike said over her shoulder.

Em grabbed a fork and began to eat off my omelet. I growled quietly at her like a dog, she only laughed and continued to eat my omelet. I got up from the table and let Em eat the rest of it. I went downstairs and looked in the full length mirror on the closet door. My long brown hair was straightened, gray tank top and black hooded zip up sweatshirt, faded jeans and converse. I looked over myself again before grabbing my black messenger bag. I headed back upstairs, just in time to hear a car honk.

"That's Craig." I stated heading for the door with Em behind me.

We both exited without saying anything else to Spike or Snake. We half ran to Craig's car. Em crawled in to back seat while I sat shot gun. Over the time I've been here Craig has been like an older brother I never had.

"Took you two long enough." Craig said pulling from the curb.

"You were only out here for three minutes." Em said from the back seat.

"Yeah don't have a cow!" I said with a giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny, we still need to go pick up Manny." Craig said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. Let's just say me and Manny have had our fights, but all in all she's ok I guess. Craig was dating her so I had to be nice. We arrived at Manny's apartment building. She came running out and came up to my window, which was open.

"I get shot gun remember?" She chirped sweetly.

I rolled my head over to look at Craig who only looked at me and shrugged. I then looked at Manny and smiled sarcastically, which she took as a real smile.

"Nope, I don't really remember of what you speak of." I said half-heartedly. "But maybe tomorrow I'll remember."

Her smile faded into a look of disgust. Emma giggled in the back seat. Since I came here Em hasn't really been a real big fan of Manny either, I just can't understand why. Craig got out and pushed up his seat so Manny could get in. We drove to Degrassi in silence, which usually happened when Manny got in the car. When we got there Craig pulled into a free parking space. We all got out, Em and Manny went ahead while Craig and I took our time walking behind.

"Do you have to be a bitch towards her?" Craig asked.

"Who Manny?" I asked sarcastically.

Craig gave me a stern look.

"She just bothers me, her and her little quirky personality."

"If you got to know her—."

"Don't give me that shit Craig, I have gotten to know her, I still think she's a little bitchy slut."

Craig looked at me sternly again. I hated when he did that.

"I'm sorry that was a little harsh, maybe I'll make her just a bitch." I said with a slight smile.

Craig shook his head. "It's a good thing you're my friend or I would have slapped you already."

"Ha Ha, your so hilarious."

"That's what people tell me." Craig said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the school building. I followed Craig down to our lockers, which were next to each other, don't you just love going in alphabetical order? Emma was a few lockers down from mine. Ellie came up to her locker.

"Miss Nash where were you last night?" I asked. "I tried calling you."

"Swamped with more homework, besides my Mom took my cell away because I'm failing Algebra two."

"It seems that Mr. Manning will have to tutor you." Craig said shutting his locker.

"You're going to tutor me?" Ellie asked raising an eye brow.

"I happen to be passing that class thank you!" Craig said. "Jeeze I don't get the credit I should!

Ellie smiled. "Ok Manning, my house after school, bring the books."

Ellie shut her locker and walked down the hallway. Emma shut her locker and came up to me.

"It seems your going to be busy after school." Em stated to Craig.

"I guess so, tutoring Ellie."

"Yeah well did you forget what today is?"

Craig thought for a second, trying to think.

"You and Manny, starts with an 'a'." Em hinted.

"Anniversary? Our anniversary! It's been six months!"

"Wow, half a year already, how surprising." I stated.

Em elbowed me in the arm.

"Oh shit! I didn't get her anything! Oh shit, oh shit!" Craig began to rant nervously.

"You need to cancel on Ellie." Em stated.

"No, I'll make this work! I'll go to Ellie's after school, teach her some math, then I'll pick up some flowers and chocolate and swing by Manny's after that."

"What's Miss Bitch going to say about this plan?" I asked folding me arms bracing myself for Em to elbow me again.

Craig brought his hand to his chin and began to think.

"I'll come up with something."

"So you're going to lie?" Em asked.

"No not exactly, I'll just cut out the Ellie part." He said a matter of factly.

"Good luck with that." I said with a smile. "But we got to get to class Em."

Em and I walked to Media Immersion. We entered the room and took our seats.

"Another boring day in Media Immersion." I stated logging onto my computer.

"Don't let Snake hear you say that."

I smirked.

Snake came into the room as the bell rang.

"Morning everyone! Please keep it down I have a terrible headache."

I looked at Em who shrugged. Then the door opened. Miss Hasilokos came in.

"Archie, we have a student back at Degrassi."

Snake looks towards the door. Miss Hasilokos lets a guy with short dirty blonde hair came in, he wore a beater and baggy jeans.

"Welcome back Sean." Snake said with a smile.

Everyone stared in amusement to see a student that's name seemed familiar but didn't come to mind. I've heard it before but I couldn't figure it out of where I have heard it. I patted Em on the arm. She looked at me.

"Who's that?" I asked in a whisper.

"That's Sean Cameron, my ex boyfriend and the one that saved my life in the shooting."

I looked at Sean, who was already looking at me from across the room.


	2. Getting To Know You

Ok Guys...PLEASE REVIEW!!! I feel that this is going to be an actual ok fan fiction...I Will Continue If You Guys Review!!

Media Immersion seemed to go on and on forever. Snake rambled on about who knows what, while everyone sneaked notes to Sean welcoming him back. I caught Em instant messaging him. I caught most of the conversation. Basic questions of why he's back and for how long. It seemed he was here to stay. He was staying at his old house on welfare again. The bell rang just before Snake was about to give us a quiz on what he had been going on about.

"Well I guess you guy's will have to take this tomorrow, have a nice day everyone." Snake said with a smile.

Em and I walked toward the door. Em stopped outside the door. I stopped and looked at her. Sean came out.

"Hey Sean." Em said with a smile.

"Hey Emma." Sean hugged her. "You look great."

"Thanks, not so bad yourself." She said blushing. "This is Halley Mackenzie; her parents are friends with mine. She moved here about when you left."

Sean looked over at me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sean."

"So I've heard." I said with a smile.

"She lives with me." Em said looking at me.

"Family problems?" Sean asked.

I nodded. "I guess you can say that."

The three of us began to walk. Along the way everyone gave Sean high fives or said welcome back. I wonder how long this will go on. We all went to our lockers, Peter caught up to Em giving her a kiss on the cheek. I wondered when filthy rich boy would come. I walked up to Em's other side.

"Hey Hal." Peter said with a smile.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" I asked aggravated.

"About one hundred at the least."

I rolled my eyes. Sean came up to us.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend?" He asked Em.

"Sean this is Peter, Peter this is Sean."

"So you're the hero who saved Em?" Peter stuck out his hand.

Sean took it in a hand shake.

"Thanks." Peter said with a smile.

Sean nodded. It seemed he was still a little uncomfortable talking about the shooting.

"So who's heading to directed studies?" Sean asked.

"I am." I said looking at him.

"Lead the way."

We both started to walk toward the directed studies room, which was the English room.

"How come I have to lead the way anyhow?" I asked.

"Because I might get lost."

"You came to this school before." I pointed out.

"So, maybe they switched up the rooms or something."

"Oh yeah, I bet they did over night so they could get Sean Cameron lost."

"They probably did." He said with a smile.

We both laughed and entered the English room.

"So where did you move from?" Sean asked taking a seat.

I sat down next to him. "Alberta."

"Interesting." Sean said leaning back in his chair.

"Interesting?" I asked.

"My brother lives there, that's how I ended up on welfare the first time."

"What's his name?"

"Tracker Cameron." Sean stated. "He took care of me while he lived here; I almost died when he said we had to move."

I didn't say anything. The bell rang; Mrs. Kwan sat at her desk looking over papers from last week's test.

"But I got out of it." Sean said with a smile. "I bet you've heard all about me."

"I guess so."

"Emma probably told you a lot."

"She's shared some stories." I said with a smirk.

"What stories?" Sean asked perking up.

"Just some 'random Sean Cameron memories' as she puts it."

"What have you heard?"

"You broke her heart a few times, you broke Ellie's heart, and you stole things, Saturday detention—."

"Who told you that?" Sean asked.

"Ellie, I found it quite cute actually." I said smiling.

I have never smiled this much.

"So who are your close friends?"

"Emma, Craig, Ellie, Marco." I stated. "There's more but I'm not as close to everyone else."

"Any enemies?" Sean asked getting interested.

"Manny Santos." I stated in disgust.

Sean laughed. "I'm surprised Paige or someone like that isn't in there either."

"Paige is ok actually, it's just Manny."

"What about Jay Hogart?" Sean asked.

"He's ok at times, but then again he's an ass."

Sean nodded.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

Sean stretched his arms over his head, and then he folded them across his chest.

"I don't know, I guess I kind of missed this place." Sean said. "I know it sounds stupid."

"It doesn't." I said quickly. "It sounds kind of reasonable."

Sean smiled. "Ok since you know so much about me, you have to tell me about you."

I looked down at my black notebook on the desk. Sean looked at it to. He took it and began to flip through it. Drawings filled half the book. From fairies to other mystical things, to portraits of Emma and any of my friends.

"Wow, these are really good." Sean said looking at them in amazement.

"It's something that gives me, Ellie, and Jimmy something to talk about in art class."

Sean continued to look through the notebook. He looked at every single one. He admired every single one of them.

"These are amazing." Sean said sweetly.

"Ellie and Jimmy are way better, times mine by like a thousand and you'll get what Ellie and Jimmy have."

"I don't think so, yours are probably better." Sean said with a smile.

I smiled to. "Thanks."

He continued to look at all the portraits. He admired my latest one of Jack.

"He's growing up." Sean said with a laugh.

"Do you have any hidden talents Mr. Cameron?" I asked.

"Not really, I fix cars." Sean said shutting my notebook. "I'll have to look at those again sometime."

I nodded. "You fix cars?"

Sean nodded. "I guess you can call it a talent."

"Well my car is in dyer need of a fixing." I stated. "And I took it to like three mechanic shops, and all their prices were way out of my price range."

"So you would like me to fix your car for free?"

"Not for free, I'll pay you what I have."

Sean thought for a second. "How about I come by after school and see what the damage is."

"Well I already know what the damage is, I just wondered if you would fix it up for a lower price."

Sean sighed. "We'll see, I'll come by, ok?"

"Ok, I guess that will work."

"You seem more like the kind of girl that could fix up a car herself."

I admired the comment. "Well actually I am, I got some training from some old friends back home."

"Well then why do you need help if you could do it yourself?"

"My car needs a lot of help."


	3. Finding Out Your Secret

Ok, I took everyone's opinion in their review into consideration, I'm sorry if this fan fiction is boring, I can't help the way I write. I'll try to make Halley a more interesting character, and I'll try to make everyone happy. If you have any opinions you would like to share with me, go ahead, I'll read them.

The day continued on. Sean and I talked more and more. Either in class or in the hallway we were caught talking to each other. Ellie had to practically yell in my ear to get my attention. Sean and I were getting along really well. This was unusual to me. Boys usually stayed away from me at my old school. Everyone called me a freak and shut me out. Not the best way to go through elementary and middle school but hey I got along pretty well by myself. After school Sean came up to my locker while I was placing a few books in my bag.

"You want a ride home?" Sean asked.

I shut my locker. "Sure, since you're heading to my house anyway."

Sean smiled. "Well let's go then."

Sean and I walked out the front doors. He led me to his car at the back of the parking lot. We both got in and buckled up. Sean pulled out of the parking spot and followed what looked like Jay's civic out of the parking lot. It took a few minutes to get to my house. When Sean pulled up to the curb we saw Em and Peter making out in his car. It was a ritual for them to make out like that out in the open. Sean and I got out of his car and passed Peter's car. Em pulled away from Peter.

"Sean? What are you doing here?"

"Helping Halley."

Sean followed me to the back yard. My black 1965 mustang. How beautiful she was, my parents did one good thing by getting me a car that was broke. But hey it's a mustang, what more could anyone ask for?

"Looks nice." Sean stated.

"Yeah, she looks nice, she just can't run."

"Did you just call her a she?" Sean asked.

"Maybe."

We both put our bags down on the ground. I popped the hood.

"Have a look see." I said stepping to the side.

Sean began to inspect the damage, he looked all serious. It was hot.

"Yeah, you have quite a bit of damage." Sean said with a slight laugh.

We stood in silence.

"We better get started." Sean said grabbing the tool box off the ground.

We began to work. Grease got on our clothes, oil leaked out, tools were being exchanged between the two of us, I have to say it was quite fun.

"Halley!" Spike yelled from the back door.

"I looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Phone is for you." Spike said stretching her hand with the phone toward me.

I wiped my hands off and walked toward her. I grabbed the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sweetie." spoke a woman.

I hesitated. "Mom?"

"Good you remember me, now I want to talk to you--."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I said sternly.

"Please honey, let me just--."

"Don't honey me Mom; I don't want to talk to you."

"Hal, I'm sorry ok--."

"No if you were sorry you wouldn't have done any of the things you did, or maybe you would have actually started acting like a Mom."

"Now Halley--."

"Whatever, bye."

I hung up. I handed the phone back to Spike who looked at me confused. I walked back toward the car, Sean was looking at me.

"What?" I asked aggravated.

"Nothing." Sean said going back to work on my car.

Two hours past in no time at all. My knees are on the front bumper and I'm kneeling into the car.

"Wrench." I said stretching my hand so Sean could hand it to me.

He handed it to me. "You know I could do something."

"In a minute I'll have something for you to do."

It then grew silent. The only thing I could hear was the wrench. Just then The back door swung open hitting the outside of the house, startling me, making me slice my hand on something sharp. I held my voice back from letting out a squeal of pain.

"Halley, Sean, dinner is ready." Em stated shutting the door.

I got off the bumper to look at the damage. Sean looked at my hand appalled. There was a long cut along the side of my hand.

"I've did that a few times." Sean said handing me a rag from his back pocket.

I took it and wrapped it around my hand. I pulled up my sleeve so blood wouldn't go on it. Bad idea. Sean's eyes shot to my arm. Scars were crisscrossed along my arm. I tried to pull my sleeve back down but Sean took my arm and held it firm.

"You cut?" Sean asked.

I looked down at my arm, not saying anything.

"Halley." Sean said in a serious tone.

I nodded.

"Yeah….I….I cut." I said in a quiet voice.

Why did it seem so hard to tell him?

"Not you too." Sean said still holding my arm.

"I know Ellie cuts too, but she doesn't anymore."

"Not the point Hal." Sean said. "The point is you cut, do you know how---."

"Stupid, idiotic, childish?" I asked. "I've heard it all before Sean."

"Why? Why do you?" Sean asked.

"Long story." I said.

"I have time."

"We have to eat dinner Sean." I stated getting up from the car and started to walk toward the door.

Sean grabbed my arm again and stopped me.

"It can wait."

"Sean, not now ok?" I said in a whisper.

Sean let go of my arm. "After dinner."

It wasn't a question, it was practically a command. We both walked up to the back door and went inside.

Yes this chapter was a little short, sorry.


	4. Problems

I'm sorry this Chapter is short too...I'll start writing longer...

We all sat at the kitchen table. Snake, Spike, Jack in his high chair, Emma, Peter who decided to also stay for dinner, Sean and me. How we all fit to eat at the same little kitchen table was a mystery. We ate in silence for the first few minutes, Snake spoke.

"So Hal, how's the car going?" Snake asked.

"Yeah you guys have been out there since you got home." Em stated taking a bite of the chicken.

"It's going well, Sean is a big help." I said peering over at Sean who smiled faintly.

"You think you guys will be done with it tonight?" Spike asked.

"Not sure, there's still a little bit of work to do yet." I stated taking a bit of mashed potatoes.

There was another silent.

"Dinner is great Christine." Sean complimented.

"Thanks Sean, I'm glad you like it." Spike said with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Peter said quickly.

Spike nodded at him and smiled faintly. I hurried to finish my dinner so I wouldn't have to sit through this damn silence. I put my plate in the sink and headed outside. Everyone watched as I left the house. I picked up the wrench and began to work again. I heard the back door open and close a few minutes later.

"I think I might head home." Sean said quietly.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "I freaked you out that bad?"

"You didn't freak me out, it just startled me. I mean I just met you Halley and I learned you cut."

"Same thing happened with Ellie." I stated.

Sean sighed. "That's different."

"How?" I asked stepping off the bumper. "It's not any different Sean, same concept."

Sean didn't say anything.

"Hold on a second." I said heading for the back door.

I went inside and down to the basement. I grabbed my purse from my dresser and grabbed my money out. I went back upstairs and out the back door again.

"Here." I said stretching my hand out for him to grab the money.

"I can't take it." Sean stated looking at the money in my hand.

"Just take it Sean." I said agitated. "You helped me out a lot, you deserve to get this."

Sean looked at my hand and then back up at me, shaking his head.

"For friends, I do labor for free." Sean stated grabbing his bag from the ground.

He walked out of the yard and down the driveway to his car. I stood there holding the money I had in my hand, watching him leave. I shoved the money in my pocket and cleaned up. I went inside the house and down to my room. I grabbed some pajamas and went into the basement bathroom Snake had put in for me and Em. I got in the hot shower, letting the water hit my back for a few minutes before washing my hair. I came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, placing my towels and dirty clothes in the hamper. Em was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up at me.

"Sean left early." Em stated.

"He had to get home, homework." I stated walking over to my bed and laying down.

Em sat up, putting her book on her night stand.

"You have a thing for him, don't you?" Em asked.

"Yeah I have a thing for a guy I met today."

"You could, it happens all the time." Em stated a matter of factly.

"Yeah, it only happens to Manny." I stated scrunching my face in disgust as I said her name.

"No, not just Manny, there's Paige." Em said.

I remembered hearing about Paige and her date rape. Poor girl. I didn't say anything.

"My point is proven, so do you have a thing for him?"

"I don't know Emma." I said looking at my alarm clock to see it was 8:45.

"Did something happen?" Em asked.

"Well besides for talking to him practically all day long and him helping with me with my car….oh did I mention he knows I cut?"

"What?" Em asked shocked. "How did he--?"

"He saw my arm, I cut my hand on one of the sharp edges on the engine and it made a long scratch, so I pulled my sleeve up so blood wouldn't get on it and he saw."

"Hal---."

"I know Em, its bad he found out, but oh well he did, I can't do anything about it."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to talk to me after dinner but he left afterward instead."

"Oh."

We stayed silent.

"What are you telling him?" Em questioned.

I shrugged. "When the time is right, I'll tell him the whole story, but not now."

Em nodded.

The next morning I sat at the table staring at my cup of coffee on the table. I wasn't hungry and I didn't have the energy to drink the coffee. I didn't sleep at all last night.

"Drink up Hal." Snake said entering the kitchen.

"I don't feel like it Snake."

"Well you need to drink that or eat something, which do you prefer?"

Just then I heard a car honk. I looked at the clock. It was too early for Craig to come pick us up. I walked over to the front door to look out the window. I looked to see Sean's car in the driveway. I headed back toward the kitchen.

"I'm leaving early, bye!" I said quickly.

I grabbed my bag and was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving Snake to say bye to no one. I walked over to the passenger side door and got in.

"What's with the surprise pick up?" I asked buckling my seat belt.

"Thought I would get you some breakfast at the Dot." Sean stated.

"You also want to talk don't you?" I asked.

Sean nodded.


End file.
